Two Worlds
by GW Katrina
Summary: This is what happens when I listen to the Tarzan soundtrack while thinking about fics. Give it a shot.


/_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_/

Kanzeon was bored. She eyed Nataku, willing the boy to wake. When there was, once again, no sign of response, she sighed.

Heaven was so boring now. Not like five hundred years ago. Things had spun wildly out of control, but at least they had been entertaining. 

Settling into her chair, Kanzeon watched the world below. Her nephew and his little group were always good for a break from the boredom.

/_A paradise untouched by man_

_Within this world blessed by love_

_A simple life, they live in peace_/

Tenpo watched as Kenren and Goku ran around the meadow. The god was cursing as he chased the laughing boy. There was laughter hidden in those angry words, though. They were clear to Tenpo. His friend was happy playing like a child in a field of flowers.

Nor was Tenpo the only one watching. Resting against another tree was Konzen. Sunlight occasionally flashed off the blond hair that was so rare among the gods. A book sat in Konzen's hands, but most of his attention was on the pair playing in the field.

A small smile graced the blond's face. Somehow, Tenpo expected it. Another Goku-based miracle.

Distracted by watching Konzen, Tenpo didn't expect the sudden weight that draped across his shoulders. Or the pressure against his side. He turned just enough to stare into dark eyes.

"Shouldn't stare at him so hard, Tenpo. Might go blind."

There was something in Kenren's voice that Tenpo dearly wanted to analyze, but he was distracted by Konzen's yell as Goku landed on his lap.

"Konzen, read me a story."

"Why would I…." Konzen's snarl died as Goku looked at him with those huge golden eyes.

Grumbling to himself, Konzen settled against the tree once more. He opened the book, quickly finding the correct spot. As he began to read, Goku snuggled up against his guardian.

It took someone familiar with the group to see the truth. To know that Konzen had brought a book of Goku's favorite stories, or see the god shift so that the heretic child could rest comfortably against him. Or see Kenren lean against Tenpo, both men relaxed in each others company.

"Aren't we one cozy little family," murmured Kenren as Konzen's voice swept over them.

"Yes." Tenpo settled more comfortably against Kenren. "Yes, we are."

/_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_/

As she watched the movements of the Sanzo group, Kanzeon remembered when everything had changed. Her nephew, his pet, and their friends had shredded the calm of Heaven.

She had warned Konzen of what might happen. For once, however, her nephew acted more like her than anyone had thought possible. Damn the consequences, full speed ahead.

All four of them had acted for what was best, and then paid for it. She had done everything she could for them, but it hadn't been enough. All four were torn from Heaven, memories taken, and scattered to the four winds.

But Fate was not so easily swayed. All four had found each other once again.

Kanzeon smiled.

/_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here_

_A simple life, they live in peace_/

Sanzo followed that voice. That stupid, nagging, won't-shut-the-fuck-up voice. He followed it until he came to the child that kept yelling.

Golden eyes started at him.

He hurt, but he also felt numb. Everything worth living for was gone. She'd died, killed by her own hand. Why? Wasn't he worth living for? He'd killed so many to save her, and she had gone away.

A voice spoke to him. Forcing open an eye, he looked up at the red-haired man who was talking to him.

Cho Gonou smiled.

/_Raise your head up_

_Lift high the load_

_Take strength from those that need you_

_Build high the wall_

_Build strong the beams_

_But danger's no stranger here_/

Absently, Sanzo wondered who he had so grievously offended in his last life. It must have been someone extremely important for him to be saddled with these people.

In the back seat, Gojyo and Goku were fighting. Again. Beside him, Hakkai smiled as he drove. With his eyes closed, even. Sanzo was glad that their transportation was actually a dragon; otherwise they would have been dead long ago.

Strangely enough, they all should have died long ago. Truthfully, the only reason any of them were really alive was because of the others.

Hakkai would have died in truth, but the other three were no more alive. It took running into one another to jar them into actually living. As much as he hated to tell himself that, Sanzo hated lying to himself even more.

"Amazing, isn't it, Sanzo," Hakkai said suddenly.

"What?" Something told Sanzo that it was a mistake to encourage his companion.

"How much we act like a family."

"HEY! I'm not related to any of you. Especially not this brainless monkey."

Gojyo yelped as Goku caught him in the back of the head. "I don't want to be related to you either, ero kappa. And don't call me a monkey!"

The fighting in the backseat grew louder, and Sanzo's head throbbed. He glared at Hakkai from the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to kill you."

Hakkai just smiled.

/_No words describe a mother's tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope_/

She had lost so many things that day. Part of her family, a potential mate, peace of mind. So much had changed over the last five hundred years.

But, as Kanzeon watched, she realized something as the fight continued.

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

/_Somewhere, something is calling for you_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_/


End file.
